Ferric iron is one of the necessary ions in living organisms, which plays a role in transporting and storing oxygen in the body and has extremely important physiological significance. On the other hand, although iron is an essential element of the body, excessive iron in the human body produces excessive oxygen radicals, which may cause damage to the body. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a Fe3+ fluorescent probe with excellent performance in order to dynamically detect the content and distribution of Fe3+ in a living organism or environment in real time and online. At present, most of the ferric ion fluorescent probes are poorly water-soluble, and a certain proportion of organic solvents need to be added, which greatly limits their application, and particularly limits the use in an aqueous environment containing living organisms because of the lack of such organic solvents in the living organisms. If an organic solvent is additionally added, it may cause damage to living organisms because organic solvents are often toxic. Therefore, there is an urgent need to develop a water-soluble ferric ion fluorescent probe that can be used in an all-water environment.